Sleeping on the Job
Sleeping on the Job is the 5th episode of Ben 10: Odyssey. Summary Emperor Milleous poison's Ben, placing him in a coma, just as the Incursean army prepare to invade Earth. As Azmuth works tirelessly to create an antidote for Ben, he removes the Omnitrix and gives it to Gwen to stop the invasion. Will she stop the Incurseans, or will they take over the Earth? Plot 'Quit it, Tennyson. Get away from me!' 'Kevin, this is quite enough. We can't have you doing any more damage than you already are and if that means destroying you than I am fine with that' Brainstorm yelled. He held Kevin tight around the throat with one of his pincers. 'Let us help you. We can turn you back to normal.' 'NO!' Kevin yelled. He released a burst of golden energy from his body, forcing Brainstorm to release him and throwing him against a wall. Brainstorm picked himself up and rubbed his head. 'Ugh, that was painful. Okay, you've pushed me to my limit, Kevin. I was going to allow you to surrender and turn you back to normal, but you don't want to cooperate and that's fine by me. I'm going to destroy ''you.' Brainstorm opened his head up, revealing his giant brain. It began glowing brightly as his pincers began to shine with balls of electrical energy. 'This will be the end of all of the suffering you have caused, Kevin.' 'Don't get your hopes up' Kevin said, holding his hands out. They began to glow blue as two crystals of ice began to form before them. 'I'm going to enjoy killing you the most.' Then Kevin released the beams of ice, throwing them towards Brainstorm. 'Argh!' Brainstorm grunted as he threw the energy forward at Kevin. The two balls of power collided and fought against each other. The ball of electricity began to overpower the ice, and then the ice ball pushed it's way back, creeping up towards Brainstorm. 'I won't be defeated!' Brainstorm cried. His eyes began to glow bright yellow and he charged the ball of electricity with all of the energy he had, overpowering Kevin's ice and shattering it to pieces, before rushing towards him. There was a burst of energy as the electricity rushed all the way to the opposite side of the room they were battling in. Brainstorm shielded his eyes from the blast. When he looked again, he saw that there was nothing but a small amount of flames from where his blast made contact with the ground. No remains. Kevin had managed to teleport himself away. 'No!' Ben yelled as he transformed back to normal. 'Not again.' Later on Ben and Gwen were sitting together at Mr. Smoothie discussing the recent encounter with Kevin. 'I was so close. I had him by the neck, I should've just shocked him and knocked him out.' 'You did your best, Ben. He's your best friend, it's going to be hard to purposely injure him' Gwen said supportively. 'Yeah but I shouldn't have choked like that. I should be prepared for this kind of stuff-' 'Ben Tennyson!' a deep, croaky voice announced. Ben and Gwen looked over to see Emperor Milleous standing on a table, looking at them. 'I am not in the mood to deal with you today. Can you try to rule the world another time?' Ben groaned. Emperor Milleous smiled evilly. 'Actually, we're suceeding in doing just that right now.' Emperor Milleous lifted his hand to reveal a gun, which he aimed at Ben and shot. A dart flew out of it, right into Ben's shoulder. 'Ah! What is that?' he cried, pulling it out. 'Poison. Sleep tight, Tennyson' he laughed as he turned and jumped away. 'Stop!' Ben yelled. He lifted the Omnitrix and dialled in Humungousaur and quickly began to chase after Emperor Milleous. 'You're not going to get away!' 'Oh, but I am' Emperor Milleous chuckled. Humungousaur watched as he chased after him, and noticed that his vision was beginning to blur. 'The poison should be beginning to take effect now.' Humungousaur stumbled and fell to the ground before transforming back to Ben. 'Ben!' Gwen cried. She threw a mana blast at Emperor Milleous and ran to Ben's aid. His face lost all color, his body went cold and lifeless, apart from the slow and steady breaths he took. She scooped him up in her arms and sat down on the ground. Her eyes glowed bright pink as she began to recite a spell and teleported away. 'Azmuth!' Gwen yelled, reappearing in his laboratory. 'Gwen Tennyson, what are you doing here?' 'Ben's been poisoned, you need to find an antidote for him.' Azmuth ran over to Ben's side and began inspecting him. 'This is nothing I've ever seen before' he whispered. 'It's as though he is dead, but he breaths. He's in a sort of coma.' 'Can you wake him up?' Gwen asked. 'No, I'll need an antidote and I don't have one at this point. Leave him with me for the day, I should be able to put something together.' 'No, no, no. We don't have that time. Emperor Milleous and the Incurseans are beginning an invasion on Earth today!' 'What? That's impossible. I have a constant watch on the atmosphere around earth' Azmuth questioned as he walked over to a monitor. He turned it on and saw an entire fleet of Incursean spaceships entering the Earth's atmosphere. 'Gwen, there's one solution. I'm going to have to remove the Omnitrix from Ben and give it to you to help stop the invasion, at least until I can cure Ben.' 'What? Are you sure? Last time I transformed using Ben's Omnitrix it was not pretty.' 'It's our only hope.' Emperor Milleous docked his spaceship in the middle of a massive harbor. He was commanding all of his soldiers to forcefully take command of different locations at different times. Gwen snuck around a wall and inspected the entrance. There were two guards standing out the front of it with high tech alien guns. She inspected as another soldier approached the ship. The guard lifted his hand and held it on the wall as it scanned before unlocking and opening up. 'Easy' Gwen muttered. Her hands began to glow with mana as she shot two separate blasts, knocking the two guards out. She quickly ran over and grabbed one of the guards hands and placed it on the wall, unlocked the door. The Omnitrix glowed yellow as one of the hands rubbed along it. 'Oh gosh, don't let this thing screw up on me now' Gwen groaned watching it flash between green and yellow. She quickly ran through the open doors before they started to close. 'Hey!' a soldier from inside yelled. 'Shoot' Gwen spat. She quickly pushed down on the Omnitrix and an array of images shot out. 'This will do' she said, lifting her hand and hitting down on the faceplate. She transformed into a green and blue fairy looking alien. 'I've never seen Ben use this one before.' She rose into the air and flew towards the soldier. 'What does it do?' she asked herself. As the soldier lifted his gun, she instinctively tried to create a mana blast, but instead she shot out a burst of powder. On contact, it forced the soldier to collapse. 'Cool' Gwen said. 'It's like pixie dust. Now I just have to come up with a name for this guy for Ben... Pesky Dusk. Yeah, that's cool.' She quickly flew out into the corridor and flew through, looking for Emperor Milleous. ''To Be Completed... Major Events *Ben is put in a coma. *Gwen is given the Omnitrix temporarily. *Brainstorm makes his debut reappearance. *Incursean DNA is scanned. *Pesky Dust makes it's first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Kevin *Emperor Milleous *Incurseans Aliens Used By Ben *Brainstorm *Humungousaur By Gwen *Pesky Dust Category:Episodes